Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)
}} 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban' is a computer and video game that was released concurrently with the film release of ''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban in 2004. It is the third game release in the Harry Potter series and was based on J. K. Rowling's novel Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Game Plot on the Daily Prophet headline in 1993.]] Harry Potter learns that a dangerous man, Sirius Black, has escaped from Azkaban and is allegedly after him. With his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Harry learns and masters the spells and skills needed to confront Black. However, the reality of the crime that Black was accused of, the murder of thirteen people twelve years prior, becomes clear as the real murderer, Peter Pettigrew, is discovered to be in hiding in the disguise of Ron's pet rat, Scabbers. Together with Professor Remus Lupin and Black, Harry, Ron, and Hermione unmask Pettigrew, only to have him escape. Using Hermione's Time-Turner, Harry and Hermione go back in time and rescue Buckbeak and use him to rescue Sirius Black. Playable Characters , Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley fighting the Monster Book of Monsters.]] You cannot play one character through the whole game. Instead, you automatically get switched at different parts to another character. *Harry Potter: The user may control Harry during most of the game. Harry is the only game character who can jump and runs fastest. *Hermione Granger: The only character who can crawl through small spaces and knows the most spells. *Ron Weasley: The only character who can find secret passageways. Non-playable Characters (NPC) *Draco Malfoy: Injured during Care of Magical Creatures class early in the game, he is instrumental in having the Hippogriff Buckbeak put on trial as a "dangerous animal." *Albus Dumbledore: The Headmaster's only role in the game is to tally and reveal House Point totals. *Minerva McGonagall: She functions as the Transfiguration instructor. *Remus Lupin: He functions as Defence Against the Dark Arts instructor. *Rubeus Hagrid: Teaches Care of Magical Creatures. *Filius Flitwick: Functions as Charms instructor. *Sirius Black: Functions as his role as "The Prisoner of Azkaban," wrongly convicted of the murder of thirteen people and sent to Azkaban. *Peeves: His role is the same as it was in previous games, though he has different colouring (blue skin turns a light brown, red suit turns blue, and hair becomes white and has a colonial tassel). *Andrew Cleveley: A boy who appears near the Great Hall on the last day of term. Spells on his Carpe Retractum challenge/lesson.]] *'Alohomora:' Unlocks chests and opens secret areas. All PCs can use this spell. *'Flipendo:' Knocks opponents back, triggers switches and stuns some creatures. All PCs can use this spell. *'Depulso:' Upgrade of Flipendo. *'Expelliarmus:' Repells offensive spells. All PCs can use this spell. *'Glacius:' Freezes water and salamanders, and extinguishes fires. Only Hermione can use this, though Harry can in the computer game version. *'Draconifors:' Transforms dragon statues into real dragons that the player may control. Only Hermione can use this spell. *'Lapifors:' Transforms rabbit statues into real rabbits. Only Hermione can use this spell in the computer game version. *'Lumos Duo:' Emits light from a wand, causes Hinkypunks to turn solid, and forces ghouls to retreat. Only Ron can use this spell. *'Reparo:' Fixes broken objects. Only Hermione can use this spell. *'Snufflifors:' Hermione can use this spell to turn books into mice. This must be bought from Fred and George's shop. *'Rictusempra:' Stuns or destroys certain enemies. *'Carpe Retractum:' Pulls objects toward the caster, or the caster toward the object. Only Harry can use this spell, except Ron also can in the computer game version. *'Expecto Patronum:' Dispels Dementors. Only Harry can use this spell. Potions These potions appear in the game console versions of the game. *Wiggenweld Potion: Retrieves lost stamina. Ingredients: Dittany, Flobberworm Mucus, Wiggentree Bark and Moly. *Antidote to Uncommon Poisons: Cures doxy poison. Ingredients: Fire Seeds, Powdered Graphorn Horn, Billywig Stings and Chizpurfle Carapaces. *Girding Potion: Gives player extra endurance. Ingredients: Dragonfly Thoraxes, Fairy wings, Flying Seahorses and Doxy Eggs. These potions appear in the GBA version of the game *Shrinking Solution: Shrinks whatever it touches. Ingredients: Leech Juice, Shrivelfig, Dead Caterpillar, Rat Spleen and Daisy Roots. *Anti-Paralysis Potion: Cures paralysis caused by suits of armor or other creatures. *Pepperup Potion: Retrieves lost Magic Power *Wiggenweld Potion: Retrieves lost stamina. *Antidote to Common Poisons: Cures the player from poison. Creatures riding a Hippogriff for his flying challenge/lesson.]] .]] *Bundimuns : Shoot green "acid" which hurts a player if stepped on. Jumping on them will give a player Pumpkin Pasties. *Dementors *Doxies: Blue flying creatures that attempt to bite and poison the player. *Fairies: Wings are used in certain potions. *Fire Salamanders: They breathe fire unless they are frozen. They can be defeated by putting out the fire they came from. *Flying Books: They bite, but they can be destroyed through attacking, or turned into mice for bonus points. *Ghouls: Generally harmless, but throw objects around. *Hinkypunks: Creatures that stand on one leg, look as if made of smoke and carry a lantern. They may shoot at a player. *The Monster Book of Monsters: Larger than flying books, they bite and shoot pages. They are immune to Snufflifors and are only hurt when hit in the mouth. Pages must be targeted with Rictusempra. *Pixies: They shoot electric blue orbs at the player. *Red Caps: They throw stink pellets and knock players over. *Trolls: Very strong and guard hallways. *Skeletons: They throw bones at players. Items .]] *Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans: Found all over Hogwarts and can be used to buy things from Fred and George's shop. *Chocolate Frogs: They increase a player's health. *Cauldron Cakes: Used for trading at Fred and George's shop and are worth the most out of all the tradable items. They also give players health. *Dungbombs: Ron can use them to distract trolls. *Folio Bruti Pages: Collect pages to make a book about magical creatures. *Folio Universitas: Shows the content of a player's Wizard Card collection. *Owl Treats: Bribe Hedwig with these for favours. *Pumpkin Pasties: Worth more than beans at Fred and George's shop. *Stink Pellets: Used in Fred and George's game to get wizard cards. *Famous Wizard Cards: Pentagonal-shaped cards with famous wizards on them. Collect them all for rewards. *Statues: If Hermione can find all nine statues around Hogwarts, Fred and George will give her 3 chapters to The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection, getting one chapter for every three statues after talking to Fred and George (note: you have to go back to the shop and take it off the shelf to get each chapter) Each chapter increases your ability to cast spells (PS2). External links * Category:Video games de:Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban (Spiel)